Icy Prince finds his Dark Knight
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: A request from DaniNara hope u like RATE M FOR A REASON! It's a one-shot, but the longest one I have ever done!


**Me:** This is a oneshot request from **DaniNara** who wanted a Ulquiorra/Toshiro pairing so enjoy!

**Request (After I asked questions on what DaniNara wanted) and what Nara replied**: Free plot cause I honestly don't care smutt please lol it'd be funny if one of them cross dressed and...attempted rape lol.

So yeah that's what I have to go on...well anyway blah blah blah you know what I do have legal claims over and that is noadah unless I bring in an **OFC** or **OMC** and the plot is **MINE**__ that is all enjoy...

**Title:** Icy prince finds his dark knight

Hitsugaya Toshiro stood at the counter waiting to be called upon to serve the sick bastards that have nothing better to do then come to the club owned by the mega pervert Urahara Kisuke. The **Shoten,** as it is more commonly know as, was a little hole in the wall, wouldn't be noticed unless you were really looking for it and was really known among the red light district businesses as the best night club/Cafe. Toshiro looked around as he waited, he spotted his two co-workers and best friends the Kurosaki twins, Ichigo and Shirosaki, or as they're known at the **Shoten** Berry and ShiShi. Ichigo was talk and lightly tanned with shocking orange hair that could have him spotted miles away. Shiro was the exact opposite as he was pure white, everything was white, a pure albino in the Kurosaki family, though he had exotic eyes that no one else could obtain.

Both of them were beautiful, Ichigo wore black shirt that crossed in the front, a black and red vest over it that had black crosses at the bottom and a black poof skirt that barely went to his knees. Shiro wore the opposite as he wore a pure black top with puffy cuffs at the shoulders that buttoned up on the left and a red tie, the skirt was like Ichigo's vest and had black crosses at the bottom as well and had the same length. Both wore gold earrings as well that caught someones eye when the light hit it. Toshiro was jealous of them, they had a bond that couldn't be broken no matter what anyone tried, and they were lovers as well. Most would frown upon incest, but Toshiro and their other friends supported them one hundred and ten percent.

Toshiro sighed and looked down at his outfit which was a black dress that cut off at his chest, just over his small pecks, they would be at the breast if he were female, and it had a sort of triangle slit at the left leg and a big buckle on his hip and some dark red high hill shoes that had a link up to his ankle to make a cuff like thing to keep it on his feet. He looked back at the twins and noticed that they were both barefooted, all except for socks that both had traded one so it would the other when they were both together. Sighing Toshiro heard his stage name being called, which was 'Frost'.

"Coming" he called out and ran off, his snowy white hair flitting in the A/C when he went underneath the vents. His hip swayed as he forced them to do as he walked over to the farthest wall away from the counter, his gut telling him that this was a bad idea the whole time, but it was a job and he was being paid to serve these ass holes, so he went toward the group of hormonal males. He looked at the guys, one was huge and had pointed hair in all directions with bells and a scar running down the right side of his face. Another was a pretty boy with feather things in his eyes and had a bald man holding his waist, pulling him closer to his body. Toshiro waved at them, knowing them from college and high school, and went onward to get their orders.

"Hey Toshiro how are you?" The pretty boy asked smiling at his small friend. Toshiro shrugged and pulled out a little notepad to get their drink orders, his memory being bad when he went to the club for all the noise from the music and yelling from others.

"Good I guess, hate it here though, but no other place to work at for the economy and Ichigo and Shiro are here, don't want to leave them alone for a second, knowing they'd be all over each other when I left, how are you Yumichika? Ikkaku? Kenpachi?" he asked the others. The pretty boy, Yumichika, sighed lightly and leaned into the bald man, Ikkaku.

"Hell at the industry, putting in a lot more hours then usual as they might let a few go for the drop in the stocks they bought, hoping they won't let me go" Yumichika said. Toshiro nodded, he heard about it through his room mate and cousin Momo as well as the paper and Urahara, the owner of the club. He felt bad for Yumichika, it took him forever to get into the fashion industry after college and now he might lose it just after a year on the job! He hated the economy as it was bothered from the government as they don't do shit!**(1)**

"I'm sorry Yumi hope you get to keep your job...well how about some drinks?" He asked, already knowing what they wanted, but he had to ask as Urahara always listened in on _everything _that was in the **Shoten**.

"Beer" the brute, Kenpachi, said. _Typical Kenpachi_ Toshiro thought to himself, writing it down.

"Mexican three wise men**(2)**" Ikkaku said. _Interesting..._

"And I'll have a liquid cocaine**(3)"** Yumichika said. Toshiro looked at then nodded, heading back to the counter, wondering what was with the change of drinks for the couple.

_Must be the economy as those drinks are easy to buy and taste good, might make you a bit wacko, but what drink doesn't?_Toshiro thought to himself as he got to the bar. He saw the bartender, Chad, and set the paper down, not needing words for the silent giant. He smiled at the guy and waited for the order to get done. He turned his head to the right and saw that Shiro and Ichigo were put up in one of the cages together. _Probably ordered by Urahara the sick ass bastard_ Toshiro said to himself. He sighed and saw that Chad was only finished with getting the beer out and working on the Mexican three wise men. _Guess he likes to go slow on nights like these...it is sort of slow for a Friday night, but still it should be getting packed at this time_ Toshiro was lost in thought that he didn't see a hand creeping towards his ass.

He was jerked out of his through when his dress was pulled up slightly, he turned and saw a smug looking man, arm stretched out and pulling up his dress right behind him. He stared into those brown eyes and saw the straight blonde hair that seemed to stop at his chin, a creepy ass smile made him think of a jackass that Momo tried to date in high school, Jigura Nnoitora was his name. Toshiro started moving, to get away, but the dude wouldn't stop as he inched forward to conceal what he was doing to Toshiro. Pissed beyond belief, Toshiro turned around to smack the guy when someone pulled the pervert of him. He blinked and looked, a white arm wrapped around the guy that was messing with Toshiro. He couldn't see the face, but he saw black hair from behind the blond.

"You alright?" The person asked, a guy no doubt, Toshiro thought. He nodded, then wanted to hit himself as he knew the guy wouldn't be able to see him.

"Yeah, thanks" he said then saw that Chad was finished with his drinks. He turned back and saw that the two were gone from the area in front of him. He turned around to see if he could find them, but they were gone. He found it odd, but couldn't do anymore as more people poured in, it was around 10:30 now and picking up. Sighing once more he grabbed the drinks and moved over to Yumichika, Kenpachi and Ikkaku to give them their drinks. He thought no more on the guy who saved him from being molested at his job.

**-2 weeks later-**

Toshiro stretched as he finished his shift for the night. He smiled at the moonlight, reminded him of his mother before she died. After waving the Kurosaki twins away for the night he walked a few more blocks, his apartment wasn't that far away from the Kurosaki's, but he didn't want to go home just yet. His black dress he wore a couple weeks ago was clean and silky against his body. He really liked this dress no matter what whore like people tried to get in his pants...dress, whatever, he really liked it.

A breeze blew by and made him shiver, since it **was** mid October. He didn't have his coat, forgetting it before work as he was running a little late, and was now chilled, his body was loosing temperature. Again, shivering Toshiro picked up the pace and went faster to his apartment. Passing a narrow alleyway, one that didn't have lights and really creped Toshiro out. He hurried past it, not seeing someone in the shadows. A hand launched out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into the alley and the other hand covered his mouth, making sure he made no noise. Toshiro thrashed, trying to get out of the person grasp, but it was times like these that he really hated being 4'4" and only weighting 62lbs**(4)**.

"Calm down little un, I won't hurt cha...much" the man said, his body pulled Toshiro deeper into the alleyway, keeping him against his chest and keeping his arms trapped between his, Toshiro, back and the creeps chest, making them useless as the guy moved his now free hand down to the end of the dress. Toshiro started squirming, he really didn't want this, he wasn't a virgin by any means, his first boyfriend Gin made sure of that, but he **really **didn't want to be raped in a fucking alleyway!

"It'll hurt ya more if ya don' stop squirmin'" The guy said. Toshiro stopped when the guy groped his crotch. He trembled slightly as the guy started to massage him through his underwear, which was midnight blue lace silk panties with an embroilment of a skull and crossbones that was cut off by a moon covering it, all Urahara's idea, though he didn't really care as they felt good against his skin, it was better than the thongs Ichigo wore. Toshiro's face heated up as he felt himself harden slightly, this perv was also enjoying, if the hard on that was hitting his wrists were an indication. Toshiro was getting frustrated he was going to be raped! He heard something bounce off the wall on his left side and soon the guys hands were gone. Toshiro dropped to his knees and shook violently.

The creep was cursing his mouth off, though a sailor could out do him any day, and a flash of pale skin caught his eye as it passed him. Toshiro wanted to turn, but the person made him keep his head the way it was, his face turned to the light at the end of the alley. A gun shot rang out, which was normal in these parts, but it startled Toshiro slightly, he jumped, but didn't make a noise. He heard coughing farther down the alleyway. The person lowered slightly, grabbing his hand and pulled him up. Toshiro's face was met with a pale white chest, nothing like Shiro's, but still pretty pale. A jacket, or coat as it felt heavier, was pulled over his head, hiding him from everything and he was pulled out of the alley, the creep forgotten.

**-An Hour later-**

The guy, as Toshiro noticed from lack of breasts and feminine features, opened something, a door as it clicked opened, Toshiro knew he wasn't at his place since it wouldn't take so long to get to his place. He was lead in, he still couldn't see from the coat blocking his line of vision. A muffled voice rang out, something that sounded like "-qiorra...cking dumb...ad out of...ss...nking" or something like that, it was badly muffled. The guys chest rumbled with his voice moving, which Toshiro could get out clearer.

"I wouldn't leave him to be a victim of that guy...he already scared Nel and Tesla he wouldn't get another" the guy said. Toshiro blushed at the guys voice, it sent shivers up his spine, the good kind. He felt protected by this man and he felt his energy drain, the adrenaline leaving him finally and Toshiro let his head lay on the man's chest.

**-Next Morning-**

Toshiro blinked his teal eyes open and looked around, the room he was in wasn't his, though the memories from last night still ran through his head, so he didn't freak out as most would. Someone moved behind him, making the arm, that he just noticed, move over his waist, he was still in his dress, though his shoes were missing. The arm was pale white, just like the man's chest from the previous night, he turned ever so slightly and saw a beautiful pale white face, twin teal marks fell down his cheeks, creating a allusion of tear treads down his face. Eyes were closed still and his breathing was calm, midnight black hair cascaded down the side of the guys face, making it looked like he had sex all night. Toshiro blushed, he was checking the guy out while he was sleeping and didn't really care, this man saved him from being raped and/or killed by the psycho that was dead in the alleyway. Toshiro slowly moved out of the guys grasp and slid off the bed, luckily he was very good at this because of Gin, the crazy son of a gun loved to play games that would start with him slipping away when he was sleeping. He turned and looked at him, he seemed so familiar to him and he didn't know why, hopefully he'd remember soon.

Toshiro walked to the door and opened it, thanking who ever was watching over him that it didn't squeak when it opened. He stepped out of the room, closing it so the light wouldn't get into the room and disturb the sleeping man**. **Trekking down the carpeted hallway Toshiro started to think about this place...he'd been there before. How? He didn't know he just knew he'd been there before. Arriving to the kitchen, which had an aroma of pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon flooding down the hall, Toshiro saw why he'd been there before.

"Gin?" He said out loud, his head turned sideways in confusion, he'd swore that Gin moved out of the place when they broke up. A sliver haired man turned, his eyes in a squint like position and a smile on his face. The man's smile grew wider and the sight of Toshiro.

"Shiro-chan!" he called out and hugged the younger male when he got closer. Toshiro returned it, though he and Gin weren't together anymore they were still good friends.

"I was worried cha when Ulqui-kun told us dat ya had been attacked on yer way home" Gin said, looking at him in a worry manner. Toshiro ran that nickname through his head, that name was said when they were in high school, when they had first gotten together.

"Why though?" Toshiro asked, he didn't really see why he needed to worry about it, the rapes happened often and most didn't get found till a few days later when they were dead. Gin hit Toshiro's forehead with two fingers**(5). **

"'Cause! Yer my best friend 'sides Ran 'nd she's been in Tokyo fer the past year, I worry 'cause I don't want anything te happen te ya" he said, his voice getting quiet, the opposite of his normal outlook, making Toshiro feel guilty for asking the question. Toshiro nodded and heard padding coming from the hall, his hearing was better then most, more sharper. He turned and saw a brunette come in with only pajama pants on, Gin wore the top. The brunette blinked his brown eyes opened and looked at Toshiro and Gin.

"Well there's a face I'd thought I wouldn't see again for a long time" he said, smiling. Toshiro nodded at the man.

"Sosuke it's nice to see you" Toshiro said to the man. The guy, Sosuke, nodded and went over to Gin, pulling him from his cooking, it was a pancake with blueberries in it, which was Toshiro's favorite.

"Sosuke! Let go I've got ta finish before de others get up!" Gin said and got free from Sosuke's grasp. Sosuke smirked playfully and went to the coffee machine for the black sludge that was called coffee**(6). **Toshiro grimaced slightly, he didn't understand why people liked drinking it, it was nasty and bitter! Sosuke laughed softly at the look he received from Toshiro.

"Helps the nerves" he said and drank his cup, heading to the table, motioning for Toshiro to follow.

"I heard from Grimmjow that Ulquiorra saved you from an alleyway is that true?" Sosuke asked. Toshiro blinked at the name and an image came to his head, the pale guy in the bedroom! That's why he seemed so familiar to him! He was the one he had a crush on in high school when he was dating Gin and now he'd saved him from being raped. He blushed lightly, making Sosuke chuckle at the motion.

"I'll take that as a yes and don't feel ashamed non of us wanted to hear that you got hurt, having you harmed in high school was hard enough to go though" he said. Back in high school he was patronized for being short and gay, the Kurosaki twins were as well, but mainly for their colors and on the fact that they were doing incest. Toshiro nodded and sat down, feeling his legs going numb. A few other doors opened and a blue haired man, a tall ass mother fucker with dark brown to light black hair that also had an eye-patch and a girl with sea-foam green hair and a breast size around a E-cup walked into the kitchen. Toshiro blinked and sighed, should have known really, even if he hadn't seen them in a few years they relatively looked the same. He heard a squeal and was glomped by a pair of boobs.

"SHIRO! I was so worried! You haven't been in contact with us and then last night we hear you were attacked and drug into an alley!" Nel said, pulling Toshiro deeper into her breasts as if they would swallow him whole and then he'd be safe**(6).** Toshiro was feeling his back breaking when she hugged him, he didn't dare more or even breathe. He heard two pairs of laughs coming from the side and then Nel slowly released him, enough so he could breathe, but not so he could get away. For some reason he knew that Nel saw him as her child and she always patronized about him in school, even if she was the same age as him. Toshiro soon found himself in Nel's lap and her running her hands through his hair in a calm matter, making him drowsy when she did so, it was soothing and it always made him go to sleep when someone played with his hair**(7).**

Another sound echoed through the hall after a few minutes, where Toshiro was just dozing in and out of the state of being awake and sleeping once more. Nel found it adorable and continued to hold him, she knew he was coherent enough to understand the people when they talked. She saw Ulquiorra walk into the room and smiled at him, having Toshiro laying on her chest while doing so. Ulquiorra's hair was in a sexy way that showed he got out of bed and was having sex while doing so.

"There's the hero!" Nel said happily, though not loud as so she wouldn't hurt Toshiro's ears. Ulquiorra looked at her and then to the dozing Toshiro. His eyebrow went up, but his eyes showed relief. Gin saw this and started to talk.

"He was up when I first started making breakfast, he looked confused at first then we started talking soon a few other the others, the people you see, came in and Nel got her hands on him." Ulquiorra nodded and sat next to Nel and Grimmjow sat next to him. There was one thing that ran through their minds while they looked at Toshiro. **'Why is he in a dress?'** They never thought about it till this moment. As if hearing the question Toshiro's eyes opened and he opened his mouth to talk.

"The Kurosaki twins, Ichigo and Shirosaki, found a job and there were three positions open, since both of them knew the owner through their dad I got the job for knowing them, it's a cross-dressing bar and Cafe called the **Shoten**, I'm sure you've heard of it" Toshiro told them. Nel got a look on her face then her eyes widened.

"That's in the red lights district! Why did you want to work there?" she asked him, fretting over him like a mother hen. Toshiro didn't mind this at all, after all he didn't know his parents only his grandmother on his father's side of the family.

"I live close to it with the Kurosaki twins living not far away either, didn't seem like a bad idea at the time since I was just out of high school and didn't want to go to college just yet-"

"But STILL! The red light district is horrible! No wonder Ulquiorra found you there, he works at a porn shop down the street from the **Shoten**, did this happen before!" Nel interrupted Toshiro. Ulquiorra on the other hand was getting weird looks from a few of the others, they didn't know where he worked and didn't bother to ask.

"This was the first time it's ever happened..., but I'm sure that guy had been watching me for a while...like two weeks ago when I was working I got molested on the job-"

"I know this, I helped you then as well" Ulquiorra interrupted this time. Toshiro looked at him then blushed, looking down, shame writing itself on his face. Twice Ulquiorra saved him, twice had he been in situations that put him in danger of being rapped...twice had he been unable to save himself. A hand pulled up his face, making him look up. He saw Ulquiorra's emerald eyes, such a beautiful color on him, and he continued to stare.

"It's not your fault nor is it in anyway a thing you should be ashamed of" He said softly to Toshiro. Toshiro nodded softly then thought **'what would Ichigo and Shiro think if I told them I was with my crush right now?'** That brought him back to the present, making him jump out of Ulquiorra's grasp and Nel's lap. He raced to Ulquiorra's room, just knowing what he was looking for was in there, leaving the others in a confused state. Gin answered their question that floated in the air.

"He didn' contact te Kurosaki twins and jus thought about it, he did tis when we dated, call tem when he was either here or at his house...tey are protective of him and worry just as much as ya lot if not more an since he didn' contact tem last night tey might be tempted ta call te cops" He answered them while pulling out plates to put the food on, not breaking a single step.

**-Ulquiorra's room-**

Toshiro looked around and sighed when he saw that his phone was on the nightstand next to the table, it was flashing on the screen, showing that he had messages. He grabbed the small device and flipped it opened, just as he thought, 52 messages on his phone and 13 voice mails. He looked at the messages first, all of them went along the lines of-

**Toshi were r u?**

**Toshiro u home?**

**Toshi pick u yer cell!** And his personal favorite

**Toshiro pick up or Shi is gonna cum over an rape ur non-virgin ass, his words not mine.** The voice mails went the same, though one was from his grandmother about him visiting her in a few months, and then the last one was just weird as the person who sent it.

_Shiro-kun! Berry and Shishi told me you haven't called when you got home what is the matter? Call back when you get this and just know the **Shoten** is closed due to Yoruichi being in town for the next few days enjoy the next few days!_ He really wanted to punch Urahara sometimes, the man was over happy at times. Toshiro hit his speed dial and called the twins.

"_Hello?"_ Ichigo answered the phone.

"Ichigo it's me Toshiro" he said into the phone.

"_Toshiro! Thank Kami Shiro was just about to call the cops if you didn't call, where are you? What happened you never forget to call us when you get home?"_ This is what Toshiro was going have a hard time to answer.

"Um...well...you see I'm...I'm at Gin's" He said softly into the phone.

"_Why you there? That's on the other side of the city! Toshiro what happened, you don't go on that side of the city unless it's an important situation or visiting for the day and I highly doubt you were doing the latter as it was past midnight when you were going home**"**_Ichigo said. Toshiro was started to sweat, he looked at the door and saw it was closed. Breathing in he prepared himself for a explanation then a freaking out Ichigo and most likely Shiro driving over here like the devil himself.

"Ah...well Ichigo...I was attacked last night" he started, but couldn't finish as Ichigo started screaming **'WHAT?"** into his poor sensitive ears.

"_Stay where you are, Shiro and I will be at Gin's in a little bit and we'll take you home from there, though knowing Shiro he's gonna lock you up in the spare bedroom so this won't happen again!"_ That was all he heard before the line went dead and the buzzing went on. His mouth was gapping open, he had no doubt that Shiro would just do that. He sighed and went to his knees, this was wracking his nerves. The door opened a few minutes later, showing Ulquiorra in and he saw Toshiro in the same position he was when he first fell to the floor.

"You alright Toshiro?" he asked softly, his voice sent chills up Toshiro's spine. Toshiro for the most part just nodded, not seeing the amused look Ulquiorra gave him when he saw him shiver.

"I-I'm alright, Ichigo and Shiro are coming here so they'll be here in a few minutes" He told the raven. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you lived on the other side of the city..." He said.

"Well I do, but you don't know how Shiro drives" Toshiro explained, shivering at the thought of being in the same vehicle as Kurosaki Shirosaki if he was behind the wheel. Ulquiorra smiled lightly and chuckled softly at the thought, making Toshiro turn and look at him. His cheeks heated up at the sight, Ulquiorra was glowing when he laughed and smiled, it seemed so natural on his face, eyes shinning happily at the sight of him. Ulquiorra continued to smile lightly at Toshiro, who was just basking at the chance to be looked at with that look from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra helped Toshiro up off the ground, which made him be pulled to the slightly older males chest. His arms wrapped around Toshiro's small frame, in which made Toshiro heat up more. Ulquiorra breathed in lightly, smelling frost and cinnamon that emitted itself off the white hair. He just held the smaller man in his arms, making no move of letting him go. In his mind he figured it was either now or never to tell Toshiro.

"Toshiro..." he breathed out lightly against Toshiro's ear, gaining a light gasp, "I lo-"

"SHIRO-KUN SHISHI AND ICHI ARE HERE!" Gin called from down the hall, making Ulquiorra scowl and make plans to torture Gin later, or better yet let Sosuke do that since he was into BDSM and Gin was a total masochist, he really didn't want the silver haired man turned on by his torture. That sent an unpleasant chill up his spine. His grip loosen enough to let Toshiro out of the room, leaving him behind in the darkness of it.

**-Few hours later-**

After several rounds of yelling, tackling and fighting Toshiro had enough with the others for the moment and went back to Ulquiorra's room, who he knew wasn't there for the whole thing. He saw the door close and slowly went forward, putting his ear against the door to listen and hear if he was in there sleeping or out of his room and he didn't see him. What he heard made his face turn **red**. He heard Ulquiorra _moan _his name.

"_T-To-sh-shi-r-ro" _Ulquiorra's voice opted to echo in his mind as it came through the door. Hearing that voice, so surly, full of lust and longing made him shiver and his body tingled, knees felt weak and shook, his heart pounded and his groin was starting to throb slightly from thinking about it. His face was flushed, he didn't know what to do, that when he heard someone whisper in his ear, actually it was Nel.

"Go get him Shiro-kun, I've known both of ya liked each other for a while and now you know...go get him" She whispered lightly and walked back to the kitchen, closing the a hidden hall door, so that no one would go through it. Toshiro heard Ulquiorra call out again, almost orgasmic like, which made Toshiro harden more. He opened the door, after turning off the hall light and thank who ever again for the door for being silent. He saw Ulquiorra on his bed, face red with exertion, embarrassment and pleasure. His hand wrapped firmly around his shaft, the head leaking pearl-white semen and standing, pulsating lightly against Ulquiorra's hand. Toshiro gulped lightly at the sight of Ulquiorra masturbating while calling out to him, his face was red from that.

He slid forward, hoping that Ulquiorra wouldn't see him till he was right there. He watched him for a bit before he put his hand over Ulquiorra's earning a gasp and his eyes to open. The blush on his face became more pronounced as he looked up at Toshiro. Toshiro's blush brightened as those eyes stared up at him, he knew that they held a slight shyness and probably a bit of begging for Ulquiorra to return what he was feeling. Ulquiorra took his other arm and pulled Toshiro towards him, crushing their lips together in a kiss. Toshiro gasped, his mouth opened enough for Ulquiorra to move his tongue into Toshiro's mouth. Toshiro moaned into the kiss and was pulled to the bed, his dress being pulled off him and his panties being the only thing that covered him and they soon were slowly pulled off. Ulquiorra stared at him while licking his way up to Toshiro's neck.

Toshiro felt his cheeks were on fire, more blood pumped through him as his mind went to fogginess as Ulquiorra started ministrations on his chest and his neck. He felt a few nips on his neck and knew that soon Ulquiorra would leave a hickey if he started sucking on the areas he nipped. Toshiro moved slightly when he felt Ulquiorra rub the underside of his left leg, moving his hand back and forth in a soothing manner, nothing sexual or anything, just relaxing him.

"Toshiro...be mine and mine alone" he said softly to the white haired man. Toshiro stared at him and smiled, his eyes closed momentarily then opened again when he wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's neck, kissing him once more to show his answer. Ulquiorra smiled into the kiss then pulled out some lube from the side table. Toshiro looked at him and nodded when he saw the look in the raven's eyes. Squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers, Ulquiorra set to work on Toshiro, he didn't want to harm him even though he wasn't a virgin, he may have been alone for a few years after breaking it off with Gin.

A finger slipped into Toshiro's tight entrance, he gasped at the feeling, it felt weird for being alone for a few years, his toes curled to his foot while Ulquiorra's finger both stretched and explored him. Another finger came in after a few minutes, both fingers started to scissor and thrust in and out of him. The second finger that entered him hit his prostate lightly, making his scream out in pleasure. Ulquiorra smirked and filed the information in his mind for later, and he was also glad that the room was sound-proof as he didn't want anyone, but himself to hear the wonderful noises emitting itself from the younger man that he fell for when they were younger.

Toshiro pulled Ulquiorra's mouth to his, their tongues' began to dance with each other. During this time Ulquiorra had successfully stretched Toshiro out and started to put the left over lube on his rock hard penis, mixing it with his pre-cum. Toshiro looked at him, teal eyes heavy and filled with lust. Seeing this Ulquiorra smiled lightly and slammed into Toshiro, making him scream in a pleasure filled with pain, though he didn't care. Ulquiorra started moving, after hearing Toshiro say "move", his small stature moved with speed and also hitting Toshiro's prostate hard, making him numb and seeing white, not letting up till he heard Toshiro scream his name and spill his seed on both of them. He felt the walls clamp around him, making him shudder lightly at the feeling, thrusting a few more times after Toshiro spilled he let his seed out deep in Toshiro's channel. Panting both of them looked at each other, each covered in sweat and semen, but to each other it fucking sexy.

"Toshiro" Ulquiorra said and kissed him once, knowing that the young male was about to drop into the world of sleep like him. He smiled when he heard his name said quietly, letting him know that Toshiro was his and his forever. He pulled Toshiro towards his chest and grabbed a rag that was in the room. He cleaned up his like teal eyed lover and himself before pulling a blanket over him and Toshiro, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and drifting off to slumber.

**-Outside the door-**

Nel squealed after she saw the two of them sleeping in each other's embrace, closing the door so they wouldn't hear her. The others looked at her, after catching up with the Kurosaki twins, who were still there, and they thought that she was insane. Nnoitora looked at his girlfriend and sighed, she never gave up on a couple till they were together and now she was happy about it, well he didn't mind he was gonna get laid tonight for it. Nel hopped down the hall and kissed Nnoitora heavily then looked at each other.

"The ice prince has his knight!" she said happily to them and all looked down the hall, besides Nel who was basking in happiness, to Ulquiorra's room and wondered just what the hell she was talking about. They didn't care at the moment, they would find out later, just just wanted to eat at the moment.

**Me:** AUGH! MY HANDS! THEY ACHE! But! It's **FINALLY** done! After about what? A month? Yeah after a month of making this request I have finished it! Hope you're happy Nara this was theOne-shot I have EVER done, a total of 9-10 pages on WORD so yeah hope you liked it and I do take requests, MAI WRITER'S BLOCK IS LEAVING! Plz REVIEW!

**(1)- I'm** a conservative and I don't mess with the damn politics (Polly = Many + Tics = Blood sucking Parasite)

**(3)**- 1/2 shot Southern Comfort, 1/2 shot Yukon Jack, 1/2 shot Jack Daniels, 1/2 shot Amaretto, 1/2 cup Orange, juice, 1/2 cup Guava juice

**(2)**-2/3 oz Jack Daniels, 2/3 oz Jim Beam, 2/3 oz Jose Cuervo

**(4)- **Found on

**(5)-** Like what Itachi did to Sasuke when he was a child

**(6)- **Wow that's something to imagine

**(7)- **This happens to me when my BF or Mom plays with my hair, I get sleepy~


End file.
